The Oven Made Us Do It
by Elyse28
Summary: Missing Scene: Season 5 Norman Mailer I'm Pregnant. Lorelai thanks Luke for fixing her oven. I thought we all needed some cheering up. My first fanfiction go go easy on me.


She hangs up the phone as Luke emerges from out of the oven.

"Oh poor baby. I'm so sorry I made you fix my hot stupid oven."

"No your not" he says.

"Well here let me get you a cool drink to make you feel better."

Lorelai walks to the cupboard and removes a glass then walks to the refrigerator and pours Luke a glass of cold lemonade.

"Here you go my big strong flannel man." she says handing him the glass. 

Luke gulps down the lemonade in one big swig, wiping his mouth as traces of the lemonade fall on his chin. At that moment Lorelai's thoughts turn to how sexy Luke looks standing before her, beads of sweat on his forehead, lemonade dripping off his chin. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist

"Hey how about I repay you for all your hard work today?" "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?" Luke replies

"This." 

Lorelai kisses his chin and sucks the beads of lemonade into her mouth. Swirling her tongue on his chin, she moves up and captures his lips. Luke moans deep in his throat. A sound Lorelai is quickly getting used to. Their lips clash, and in the silent house all Lorelai hears is the sound of moans and wet mouths dueling. Lorelai then feels herself being pushed back into the kitchen table. Luke's hands are everywhere. In her hair and on her back. She feels him tugging at her blouse so she raises her hands into the air to let him pull the blouse over her head. Their lips have to disconnect and she feels the sudden loss. Once removed, her blouse is thrown to the ground. Luke quickly kisses her again. It's her turn she thinks, and finds the buttons on his flannel and starts to undo each one. Once they are all done she tugs the flannel off his shoulders. She thinks it's amazing that they can do all this as their tongues do battle and their lips dance. She then grabs the bottom of his undershirt and pulls. Again they have to disengage to remove his shirt and in that moment she feels lonely. Once removed she runs her fingers up and down his bare chest. 

Staring at her in a gaze that makes her wet already, he runs his hands down her face.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" 

"No you haven't. Well I guess you just did." Lorelai begins to babble. 

"You know what they say about having sex in the kitchen?" she asks seductively.

"Oh yeah what do they say?" 

"They say that it makes the food taste better, adds a little spice." she replies.

"Well then I guess we should test out that theory."

At that moment Luke's lips crash back onto hers. His hands are everywhere. He reaches for the button on her pants and works the zipper down. Soon her pants are falling to the floor and she steps out of them. As if in sync, she works the buttons on his jeans and is scooting them over his hips. Luke begins sucking Lorelai's ears, licking them and twirling his tongue around. Lorelai moans. She reaches for his hips and begins to pull the last remaining clothing off. She pulls down his boxers and there he is in his full Luke glory. She wraps her hand around him and Luke sucks in his breath. He stops his tongue actions as Lorelai's hand strokes up and down.

"God, Oh God." He murmurs.

"No God is not here right now but if you'd like to leave a message." Lorelai quips. 

"Yeah I'll leave a message. God this woman is amazing!" He yells out

Just then his mouth devours her again and his hand reaches behind her to unclasp her bra. As her bra falls to the floor his hands go immediately to her breasts. He kneads them in his hand like dough and Lorelei can only think that this is why his pies are so good, because of his magical hands. His lips then leave hers and move down to grasp her nipple into his mouth. He licks, swirls, pulls, and Lorelai feels as if she may die then and there. Her hands grab for his head and his cap is soon discarded on the floor. Her hands grab at his hair, pulling as she moans out his name

"Oh God Luke." 

"No. God is not here remember?" He quips.

"Well I think he just arrived buddy." Luke then comes back up to eye level and smiles at her. He wraps his hands around her as he begins to rub up and down her smooth back. His hands go lower and grasp the last remaining article of clothing on her, her panties. He pulls them down to her thighs and then bends down to help her step out of them. As they hit the floor he stays bended on the ground. He reaches for her core and begins to stroke it with his hands.

Not expecting that, Lorelai jumps in excitement.

"Oh holy Mary mother of Jesus" She purrs.

"Ah, so now she's joined us now too?" Luke asks. 

Lorelai looks down at him and smiles as his finger dips inside of her. She parts her legs and holds onto the table for balance as Luke works his magic fingers inside of her. She feels like she's going to explode. Her eyes close. She's lost in the feeling. But Luke's voice jars her from her state. 

"Look at me Lorelai, Look at me enjoying you." Lorelai's eyes open and her head moves down to look at Luke on his knees, naked, and in front of her with his magic fingers working at her core. She feels like she's died and gone to heaven. Luke smiles up at her with a wicked grin. Just then he moves his mouth to her center and she's lost it. Watching him devour her, licking her, loving her. She tilts her head back, closes her eyes and moans out in a voice she's never heard herself utter. She hears the sound of Luke's tongue dancing on her, sucking and licking. Soon she's buckling in pleasure to the point she can't stand it. She grab's at his shoulders and pulls him up. He's smiling, so very proud of himself. 

"Well mister I knew you were good with your hands but WOW." she explains

"Well what can I say I'm a skilled man." He answers

"Oh yeah you are." She agrees.

Lips crash against each other again. Hands everywhere. Lorelai reaches for him. Now rock hard, she rubs her hands up and down his length and hears him hiss out.

"Jeez Lorelai". 

"Well it's my turn now mister. GOD said so.

She bends down, hands still wrapped around him. She takes him into her mouth sucking lightly, enjoying the taste of him, a mixture of salt and pure Luke. Luke reaches out to steady himself but realizes he has nothing to grab onto except Lorelai's head. He balances himself with his hands deep in her hair. Lorelai continues her ministrations. Up down and swirl around. She sucks harder loving the sound Luke is making. A sound in between a grunt and a whimper. 

"God Lorelai you have to stop. You have to stop or this will be over to quick." 

He pulls at her to come back up. She sadly disengages herself from him with a frown. She meets his face again and he attacks her mouth. His tongue diving inside her like a man who's dying of thirst. 

She then realizes she needs him inside of her.

"Luke I need you...now!" She cries."

Luke obliges by pushing her back into the table. 

"Up" he instructs. 

She jumps up onto the table, their lips never disengaging. Her legs spread apart and Luke finds her entrance. In one swift stroke he's entering her. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. In this position she's forced to lean back. Luke's arms supporting her as he begins to thrust into her. Harder faster, the pace is picking up. Sweat begins to drip from his forehead. He feels like he's going to die. He would have never ever imagined him and Lorelai having sex on the kitchen table. But here they are.

Lorelai is moaning, yelping. "More Luke, harder Luke."

He obliges her and plunges in and out of her harder and harder. She knows he's close. 

He keeps chanting over and over, "God Lorelai, so good." 

She rubs up and down his back grabbing his butt encouraging him on. "Harder Luke. It's ok Luke. Come for me. It's ok."

Soon he screams out depositing himself inside of her. His head drops to her shoulder and soon the room seems so quite. Heavy breathing and the sounds of birds chirping outside are evident. 

"Wow. That was amazing mister." She says breathless.

His head rises up and he looks at her. "Yeah it was. I think I need to come over and fix your oven more often."

She giggles at this.

"How about tomorrow?" she jokes.

"No problem." He winks. 

"Oh and make sure God comes along too OK Luke?" 

He laughs. 

How this woman always makes him laugh is a mystery. He kisses her gently on the lips. Sweet kisses, loving kisses. He breaks away and begins to move. She holds him tight to her not letting him disengage.

"No. Not yet Luke. I love having you inside me."

He smiles at her "You do know that we've broken every hygiene law in the book here Lorelai. I may never eat in this kitchen again." 

"Oh you WILL eat in this kitchen again Mister I promise you that." she says with a wink. 

It takes him a second but then he finally gets her meaning. "Oh I will will I?" He asks. 

"Yes you will. God said so." she says childlike. 

He laughs out loud as he pulls out of her. She grunts in disappointment but then realizes that they can't stay like that forever. Darn.

He helps her off the table and bends down to pick up her underwear and bra.

"Thank you Luke for fixing my oven." She says with a smile.

"Anytime, Anytime." He answers.

She then looks up to the ceiling and clasps her hands as if in prayer "God I'm so sorry. The oven made us do it." 


End file.
